


Morning

by the_purity_pen



Category: Billy Russo - Fandom, Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017), ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Kudos: 5





	Morning

The morning sun cast a bright orange glow across the room and into your face. Your eyes opened slowly, feeling a bit heavy still. You realized rather quickly that your arm was over Billy’s chest and his body was pressed right up against you, his long arms wrapped around you. A soft press of lips to the side of your head caught your attention and made you wake up a bit more fully.

You looked up, tilting your chin and noticed his deep brown eyes already open and watching you. A smirk came across his lips and you couldn’t help but echo the softness of it. “G’mornin’,” he finally spoke, his voice a bit gruff with sleep still.

“Good morning,” you responded in a near whisper, your voice still very sleep-ridden. Billy’s hand slid up your arm to caress your jaw before he was leaning over to press his lips to yours. The soft hum that came from your throat was completely involuntary.

This wasn’t the first time you had woken up in Billy’s arms but something about the softness, the way his lips found other parts of your face to kiss gently, made this time different. You smiled and moved your head to the side when his lips made their way to your neck.

“How ya feelin’?” he asked quietly before pulling back to brush some hair out of your face that had fallen when he pulled his head back. His scruff was like velcro and tried to attach itself to your hair. You chuckled softly before he was showing you a tight lipped smile in response.

“I’m.. I’m okay. Really kept thinking last night was a dream but… it wasn’t,” you answered. Your heart did a little flip when his eyes seemed to brighten just a little at your admission. You didn’t know it but his heart was fluttering at your words.

“I’m glad you trusted me,” he told you, leaning to kiss you again, his long fingers tracing a soft line up and down your arm. His eyes moved to his hand’s movements for a moment before returning to your face.

Your bottom lip sucked in so you could chew on it for a moment as you studied his face, watching the way his eyes danced around your features but his smile grew when he landed on your eyes.

“I always trust you Billy. I have,” you paused to place your hand on his cheek this time. “For years,” you finished and felt the way he looked at you like you were a goddess come to earth.

“I love you.” His voice nearly cracked, a small watery look laced his eyes.

“I love you too, Billy.”


End file.
